Ed, Edd, Eddy goes fishing
by GentleTouch
Summary: SUMMARY. The gang goes to school, yeah it gets better. Edd wins a free trip to a fishing trip. On a fishermens boat. Not a regular one, a SHIP. All of the above isn't added yet, will be though. R
1. Last Day Of School

Author's Note:  
  
Ed=the stupid guy who says "Butter Toast"  
  
Edd=smartest guy  
  
Eddy=guy who thinks of ideas and calls name to Ed.  
  
Edd usually gets called Double D  
  
Ed usually gets called Edd  
  
Eddy usually gets called Eddy  
  
*******You will need to know the above  
  
It was almost the last hour of school.  
  
I can't wait until this stupid History class lets out. Eddy said.  
  
Double D, I'm talking to you.  
  
Double D was sitting forward listening to Mrs. Parumba, the History teacher explaining how China invented the compos, and how the Europeans used it as a toy.  
  
DOUBLE D! Eddy screamed in a whisper.  
  
Huh, oh, what, sorry. Double D explained in a whisper back.  
  
Double D was sitting in a site diagonal in-front of Eddy.  
  
I said, I can't wait until this stupid bogus History class lets out. Eddy said again.  
  
Is there a problem Edd and Eddy? The teacher snapped standing in-front of Eddy's desk. I think, no, I can swear I heard someone back here, from this directions say that they can't wait until this stupid bogus History class lets out. Is that right, or am I imagining, Eddy? The teacher snapped once again.  
  
Sorry, Mrs. Parumba. Eddy said in a low-exhausted voice.  
  
Forgive. And she went back to the board explaining once again, so Eddy would pay attention.  
  
Class was out and the school let out. All of the students rushed out of the door. The three boys (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) exited just now. This had been there last day of their first year in school. A teacher saw Edd's work and admired it. Sent them to the local school.  
  
I can't believe we have to go to school, because of your stupid interference with that dumb teacher. Began Eddy.  
  
Well, I didn't mean to, we was doing an experiment on Ed, and I accidentally spilled Carbo-Oxide on Ed's hand, leaving a scar. Double D said, so that Eddy will continue going to school, and letting Double D continue also.  
  
*******Well, its getting late, I didn't want to stop, Reaviews and stop by tomarrow evening, and I will finish the chapter.  
  
*******Remember, I this is a free chapter, if I get atlest 2-3 GOOD reviews, or comments, I will continue to chapter 2. Same thing applies for chapter 2. 


	2. An email from the Fisherman

Sorry that it took me a while to update this story, but we canceled our dial – up and moved out of state to England. Then after that we moved back to America! My dad got a HUGE Promotion and now I we have Wireless Internet and Cable Internet!

**(By the way, I learned proper English in England, and now I'm ready to update this chapter! Thanks for the Reviews, and keep it up! I'm doing Chapter 3 however, I won't post it until I get 4 GOOD Reviews!)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 2 An email from the Fisherman

"Ed, what do you think about this pop-up?" Double D asked Ed, who does not know much about technology.

"I think that it would be better if it had chickens, and butter toast!"

"Ed, you really messed up in the head, you should see one of those … what do they call them people who helps other people figure thems problems out?" Eddy asked, confused. Double D smiles and looks at Eddy, laughing a little.

"Eddy, what did Mr. Stumpage tell you a while ago, about proper English usage? Huh? Listen carefully to what you are saying, this is how your sentence should sound like:"

'Ed, you are a little messed up in your head, you should see one of those…what do you call those people who helps some one figure out his or her problems?'

"And by the way, the word you are thinking about is, psychologist." Double D said, looking back at his computer screen in his bedroom.

"Guys, look at this, I received tickets to a vacation! Let us check it out!" Double D said, immediately following is conversation. "It reads:"

Hello, Edd, you probably do not know who I am, however, in your attachment, you will find 3 printable tickets to the perfect fishing trip, on a hidden island, if you can find it with your Smart Brain, I will give you 3,000,000,000 dollars! Good luck, and I will hopefully see you there. You 3 have until 03 March 2004. Adios, amigo! 

……………**..Author's Note…………………**

**Chapter 2 continues and will be posted on Friday, July 1, 2005, I have to go to work, the restaurant can't manage itself, you know? I have to go and do my duty as Head Manager! (P.S. Chapter 2 will be posted with the rest of the above, I am just not going to post the rest right now, if you want to read the entire thing, email me at: thank you for reviewing and posting!**


End file.
